dinowildforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Genesis
The history of D.W.F. begins with the Clone Wars, a war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war began when many worlds were not content with Republic leadership, claiming that the Republic did not take action when needed, and Senators living in luxury while their home planets suffered from poverty. These worlds joined forces to defeat the Republic. Shortly after the Republic supposedly won the war, Chancellor Palpatine, the chancellor of the Republic at the time, refused to give up his emergency powers, which pushed the Jedi to arrest him. Jedi masters Mace Windu and three other jedi entered the Chancellor’s office, but before they could take him in, Palpatine revealed that he was a Sith Lord. In a fierce battle, Palpatine severely injured each Jedi except Windu, and the two dueled in the Chancellor’s office. After several minutes, Anakin Skywalker entered Palpatine’s office to find Mace Windu standing over the Chancellor, preparing to kill him. Earlier, Palpatine had revealed to Anakin that he was a Sith, and tried to convince him that the only way to save his wife, Padme, was to join the Sith. Anakin had to decide to either stay on the path of the light, or become a fallen Jedi. Anakin made his decision, and decapitated Palpatine just before he unleashed a lethal both of sith lightning. With the Republic crippled, many more worlds left the Republic, convinced that there would never again be a great galactic power. They were wrong. A new chancellor was soon elected. Steven Baron decided to heal the Republic. With the Senate’s support behind him, Baron declared himself President, and reestablished the Republic as the United Nations, which was dedicated to world peace. However, the worlds that had renounced the Republic were opposed to the U.N., and another civil disorder broke out. Baron was desperate for support, but there weren’t enough Clone Troopers left, nor enough worlds left with sufficient militaries to quell the resistance. The President then turned to an unlikely source: Dino Wild Force. At the Time, D.W.F. was a band of mercenaries that fought for the Republic during the Clone Wars. The leader was Mordred Sinar, a force-sensitive teenager who possessed great fighting skills, and his Lieutenant, Brackus Marx was a fierce marksman. The President hired D.W.F. to unite the galaxy by any means necessary. The team, along with remaining Republic military forces, prevailed, and the President gave each of the top 3 members of D.W.F. a galaxy for them to control. The four new powers were The Empire of Dino Wild Force, led by Mordred Sinar, which controlled the Milky Way galaxy. The Nation of Big Red One, led by General Brackus Marx, which controlled the Star Wars galaxy. The Storm Hawks, led by Hordin Hunnar, which controlled the Shadow galaxy. President Baron remained in control of the entire universe. Another power had grown during that time, known as Galaxy Defenders. GD was led by Zarros Bestius, who declared himself the Emperor of Mars. GD and D.W.F. were often fighting with each other. Even though a truce was declared, the two nations never truly made peace. Despite this, Order had finally been restored to the galaxy. Allied with the new galactic powers were the Teen Titans, a group known throughout the universe as the guardians of Earth. The members were Robin, the leader, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra. The Teen Titans were closely associated with D.W.F., and they could often be seen acting as field commanders, or other jobs. Emperor Mordred Sinar and Robin were close friends, and often worked together. But a rift was torn in their friendship when Mordred set his sights on Starfire, the beautiful princess from the planet Tamaran. Mordred fell in love with her, but she had always loved Robin. However, Starfire eventually gave up on Robin, because he had never shown visible interest in a relationship. Starfire then fell in love with Mordred, and the two became inseparable. When he found out, Robin went mad with rage, and kidnapped Starfire, hoping to trap Mordred and extract revenge. Mordred tacked him down, and the two old friends fought each other, ending in Robin’s death. Mordred freed Starfire and asked her to marry him, and she agreed.